Consequences
by littlebrownbean
Summary: This isn't the the typical story of 'Girl-Meets-Boy'. One is horribly broken. The other, horribly lost. Both however, have an understanding of the other. Rated M for violence, strong language, and adult themes Some abuse implied. Read at your own risk. Pairing: SasuSaku
1. The Prologue

**(Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto. All rights belong to it's creator, Masashi Kishimoto.)**

**Consequences**

**Rated M for violence as well as adult themes**

**Real World AU**

_A Story by LittleBrownBean_

_The Prologue_

_._

_._

_._

I can't control it. My mind, I mean.

The mental pictures inside my head are bone-chilling- _they're called dreams I believe_\- pictures of my mother and father. Their wicked grins forever taunting me. There's always a door closing in it's end, shrouding me into an impenetrable darkness.

Sometimes I cry. Sometimes, I'm overwhelmed with incredible emotion, that the dam inside of me often cracks and tears flow out from behind my green orbs. I inherited them from my father.

That monster of a man. He was the worse of the two. He'd be the one to beat me without reason. He'd smack me around, throw things. It was a never-ending conflict with him.

Mother was slightly better. She'd only hurt me while under the influence. Alcohol, the most potent of poisons. When she wasn't drunk, she was rather nice to me. We only spoke when father wasn't around, and even then it was only when the time called for it.

I'm sixteen now, my past was slowly fading behind me the moment I set foot out the front door, suitcase in hand. I had to be careful for they could wake up any moment. I had packed what little I had into the suitcase and a single backpack. A few scraps of clothing, a toothbrush, and thirty dollars I had stolen from father's wallet before I left.

I hesitantly pushed open the wooden gate, my only connection to the outside world. Was I actually ready to do this? Run away from the only home I had ever known? My heart was beating and my hands began to sweat. I had no idea what actual life was beyond the closet door, but I decided that I didn't care.

Whatever it was, it certainly had to be a lot better than here.

I pushed open the gate and took off running down the streets of the neighborhood I grew up in. Dogs began to bark at my passing, but I didn't care. I was only aware of the exhilarating feeling that washed over me. An adrenaline rush. The wind moving through my hair, and the sound of mt tattered high-tops hitting the ground were all I was paying attention to.

I took a look back at the white picket fence and matching white house. The upstairs lights had turned on. They had figured it out.

With a slight smirk contorting my otherwise stony features, I picked up my pace and ran down the hill into the brush that separated the neighborhood from the rest of the city. _Konoha_.

.

.

.

**This is the story of Sakura Haruno. **


	2. Chapter One

**Consequences**

_LittleBrownBean_

**Chapter One**

.

.

.

It was dawn now. She had run all throughout the night. She was crouched over, hands on her knees, taking in big gulps of air to steady her yellowey glow of the lampost lit up the road ahead..

Her legs ached, chest burned, and her breaths of the outside air were short and rushed. Sweat was running down her forehead.

She was also hungry, so very _hungry._ She felt around the large pocket of my sweatshirt. Twenty dollars. A few bills had somehow fell from her pocket while she was running, leaving her with less than what she had originally started with.

She sighed and quickly pocketed the remnants of the cash.

She didn't really recognize the area she was in. But then again, she was never really allowed to leave the house much.

She looked around for something that might satisfy her appetite.

And there it was. A twenty-four-hour convenience store. It was almost if she was compelled to enter.

The unfamiliar "ding-dong" sound had frightened her. Behind the counter, was a young man with a blue vest. He looked up at her for a moment and then back down at whatever was keeping him occupied.

She walked around the store for a little, unsure of what she was looking for. A cup of pork flavored instant ramen caught her interest, It's packaging an appetizing red. "Spicy pork flavor" it read. She grabbed two other cups along with, a four pack of soda, and a sandwich.

The store clerk scanned the items, not even bothering to look at her.

"Ten forty five."

She dug through her pocket and took out a few bills to count.

"_Breaking news_."

She placed the required amount onto the counter as the man bagged some of her things. She opened one of the cups and filled it with hot water from one of the canisters. She also got some chopsticks and pocketed them for the road.

"_In other news, a girl by the name; Haruno Sakura, was reported missing now four hours ago by her parents; Haruno Kizashi and Mebuki_."

Sakura froze. The hot water from her ramen cup overflowed and burned her hand.

"Ah!" She dropped the cup, it's contents spilling out onto the white tile.

The clerk must not have heard her, for he was too busy watching the television mounted in one of the corners.

"_The sixteen year old was last seen asleep in her bed at eight-thirty last night_."

Panic began to set in as Sakura slowly backed away from the counter, lifting her hood over her head to conceal her features. She gathered the remaining items into the plastic bag.

"_Sakura has green eyes and strawberry-blonde hair. Her height is 165 centimeters and she weighs about 62 kilogram. Sakura has freckles over her nose, and a birth mark on her right should-"_

Sakura quickly grabbed the bag on the counter and speed-walked out of the store before the clerk took notice.

"H-Hey! You forgot your recipt!" He shouted after her.

Sakura just kept running. She ran without looking back.

Through the streets of this new city, Sakura ran. And she didn't plan on stopping anytime soon.

.

.

.


End file.
